Video Music
by Alezti
Summary: -No, no. Por supuesto que no, no le voy a bailar y mucho menos lo voy a besar, y claro que es un caballero, solo se te olvido el pequeño detalle de que me odia, y que yo también lo odio-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola…**

**Aquí otro fic. **

**Tenía planeado seria one shot, pero luego pensé que era muy largo, así que lo dividí, veré si la respuesta es favorable o no, y publicare los otros capítulos –que no creo pasen de los 3- tan rápido como sea la aceptación. Si no, pues lo borrare, y pensare en otra cosa.**

**Aclaraciones: es AU, tal vez algo OOC**

**Y por último, ningún personaje me perteneces, aunque k más quisiera yo…**

**

* * *

**

-Necesito a alguien que sea serio, que se dedique solo a hacer su trabajo, que no tenga otras ideas en la cabeza, y que no intente hacer fama con el trabajo. Obviamente también tiene que ser guapo, con un buen cuerpo, yo no lo requiero, pero el video sí.

-Señorita, disculpe pero no hay mucho tiempo para conseguir a alguien con lo que usted pide-

-Si le tengo que bailar a alguien, no quiero que ese alguien sea un pervertido, lujurioso y mal pensado. Que intente aprovechar la situación para meter mano donde no debe. O a ti te gustaría Kanna?- insinuó la de ojos chocolates viendo a su secretaria con una ceja alzada.

-No señorita, claro que no-

-Kagome, deja a Kanna por favor, ella solo hace su trabajo. Kanna puedes retirarte ya, yo me encargare de este asunto-

-Ok, gracias señorita Kikyo, con permiso señorita Kagome- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

Kagome Higurashi ya con 27 años de edad, y toda una carrera por delante, es cantante de trayectoria de 5 años, sin embargo nunca había tenido problemas de este tipo. Bendita sea el director que contrato para su video. Solo faltaba que dijera que tenía que desnudarse y tener sexo frente a las cámaras. Rodo los ojos al solo imaginarse.

Se encontraban en un estudio de grabación, en un cuarto –que hacía de su camerino- a lado de la escenografía, en la cual en una semana grabaría el video de su último sencillo. Todo estaba casi listo, solo faltaba un insignificante detalle.

-Enserio ¿te encargaras de encontrar al interesante hombre que me acompañe en el video?- pregunto Kagome a su hermana, ahora asistente personal.

-Kagome, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, solo será un día de grabación que tendrás que aguantar- le regaño

-Pero Kikyo, será todo un día donde le tengo que bailar a alguien, casi sin ropa, y sentarme en las piernas de ese alguien, casi sin ropa, y que ese alguien se ponga encima de mí casi sin ropa, y que encima de todo nos tenemos que acariciar y por si fuera poco besar-

- casi sin ropa, si Kagome lo sé, pero tienes que ayudar un poco. Te tengo unas propuestas, solo recuerda que tenemos hasta mañana para firmar contrato. Así que, tómatelo enserio por favor-

-ok, suelta- dijo Kagome, sentándose en el pequeño sofá de dos personas que tenía a mitad del cuarto, Kikyo se sentó junto a ella, y empezó a sacar unas fotos de la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

Pasaba y pasaba fotos, eran alrededor de unas 30, ella se perdió alrededor de la 7, unos eran futbolistas, otros tenistas, ¿boxeadores?, otros si eran actores. Que rayos, no le gustaba ninguno, muy musculosos, casi sin músculos, feos de la cara, feos de todo el cuerpo, feos a secas, guapos pero con escándalos pasados. Eso iba ser difícil.

Ese video iba ser algo comprometedor, y estaba segura que los medios iban a estallar en cuanto se estrenara, ella no acostumbraba a hacer videos muy, como decirlo, ¿eróticos?, lo que sea, el punto es que quien fuera el hombre con quien haría el video los medios la iban a juntar con él, y se armarían un cine mental, ya se imaginaba. "Kagome Higurashi con nuevo novio" y a la semana siguiente, "Planes de boda, Higurashi&Fulanito", a las dos semanas "Higurashi embarazada".

La prensa siempre exageraba las cosas, por eso quería a alguien serio, para que no hubiera riesgo de chismes. Ya tuvo la experiencia antes con otro de sus videos, el actor dijo que ella le había propuesto hacer ese video por que le gustaba y luego se la pasaba insinuando que salían juntos. Cosa que no era para nada cierta.

¿Propuestas? Ella ya había considerado algunas, se le habían pasado por la cabeza algunos amigos y conocidos, pero a todos les encontraba un No. Solo había uno que no tenía ningún pero, Bankotsu, el segundo amigo de toda la vida, ella le había hecho la propuesta de que apareciera en su video, pero él se negó, argumentando que no era del medio artístico, y no quería meterse en problemas, aparte recién había comenzado su noviazgo con una chica llamada Naoki, y no quería problemas.

Tal vez ella se había enojado en un principio, ya que no se esperaba eso, era su amigo y su única alternativa. Pero luego lo comprendió. Así que estaba en ceros de nuevo. El único que le quedaba era InuYasha, su otro mejor amigo, casi toda la vida han estado juntos, él era incapaz de verla como algo más, así que era perfecto, desde luego no se podía ya que él tenía una relación con su hermana Kikyo, así que sería muy raro que el novio de su hermana hiciera video tan atrevido con ella.

-ya son todos Kagome, ¿Cuál eliges?

- a este- señalo la última foto que había mostrado Kikyo. Kikyo dio una pequeña risita.

- no Kagome, él no puede porque está grabando una película de vampiros o algo así-

-entonces ¿Por qué lo pones entre la lista?- contesto Kagome con el entrecejo fruncido

-Simple, siempre es grato ver a Robert Pattinson- se levantó dejando la carpeta en el sillón y guiñándole un ojo a Kagome mientras se ponía de frente a ella, con la sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

-eres mala- dijo haciendo un imperceptible puchero.

Kikyo soltó una pequeña carcajada a ver la cara de su hermana. Para luego girar para poder ver quien entraba al cuarto.

-Hola Sango- saludo a una chica que vendría siendo su hermana más pequeña, y también la que conseguía el guardarropa a la cantante, al igual que peinaba y maquillaba.

-Hola- decía la chica muy sonriente- Kagome, ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Todavía no encuentras al chico perfecto?

Kagome solo bufo ante el comentario, sus dos hermanas tendían a burlarse de ella ese último par de días debido al gran alboroto-según ellas- que estaba haciendo solo por un video.-¿Has traído tus propuestas Sango?- se decidió a preguntar.

-Algo mejor que eso hermanita, gracias a la inteligencia de InuYasha fusionada con la mía, hemos traído la solución a tu problema- decía Sango con la cara sonriente y relajada.

-Oh, Oh- no puede ser algo bueno, pensaba Kagome, InuYasha y Sango eran totalmente un lio juntos. Ya veía venir los problemas.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Kikyo, robándole las palabras a la cantante.

- Fácil, señoras. Kagome no necesita a un amigo o a un conocido.-se dispuso a explicar- Necesita a alguien que ella le sea indiferente, y si es posible que la odie, y de preferencia que Kagome también odie. Esa es la solución al problema-termino de decir con la misma sonrisa en su expresión.

Claro, era la única sonriente en ese cuarto, ya que Kagome tenía una mueca de total desagrado, omitiendo la risa sarcástica que después broto de sus labios.

¡Genio! – había soltado con el mismo tono sarcástico, segundos después la resignación vino a ella. Se tendría que conformar con cualquiera de esos que le mostro su asistente.

A Kikyo no le parecía tan mala la idea, de hecho le parecía bastante lógica, si no fuera porque todas las personas que odiaba Kagome, era porque la acosaban. Así que se limitó a lanzar un suspiro y volver a sentarse a lado de Kagome, que en ese momento tenía la cara entre las manos.

-¿Puedo pasar?- se oyó la voz de cierto peli plateado de ojos ámbar, que entraba tarareando una canción conocida para Kagome, con una voz cantarina y feliz, contrastaba demasiado con la fachada de la cantante. Venia jugando con unas llaves en su mano derecha, y la otra mano la escondía en su espalda.

-Ladies- dijo parándose enfrente del sillón en el que se encontraba Kagome y Kikyo- seguramente mi querida cuñada, ya les habrá explicado de nuestro ingenioso plan- decía sonriente aun, señalando con su dedo su cabeza- y les quiero decir que he encontrado a la persona perfecta para este trabajo, así como también, he hecho unas llamadas, ya saben- dijo con su tono arrogante, que era totalmente ensayado- moviendo influencias aquí y allá- seguía, haciendo gestos con las manos, dándose su importancia- y el resultado de todo ese empeño esta en mi espalda- soltó una sonrisita tonta- Kagome, te presento a tu nuevo compañero de producción, alguien con cerebro, solo conocido en su mundo, que no es el artístico por supuesto, sin escándalos de ningún tipo en su historial y – dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa- es totalmente asexual- termino al mismo tiempo que una fotografía era sacada de su espalda- en ese instante Sango soltó la carcajada que fue seguida de una más discreta por parte de InuYasha. Había estado ensayando su discurso todo el camino.

Kikyo lo veía como si tuviera monos en la cara y ¿Kagome?, Kagome sudo frio.

Después de unos segundos de impresión, por fin la aludida habló parándose como resorte del sillón.

-¿En serio? ¿Sesshomaru? ¡Por Dios! Es una tontería- a este punto ya gritaba.

- No, no es una tontería, es perfecto; Kagome, conoces a Sesshomaru, y sabes que es un completo caballero, además él está de acuerdo- intervino Sango

Con eso vino la Primera etapa: Negación.

-No, no. Por supuesto que no, no le voy a bailar y mucho menos lo voy a besar, y claro que es un caballero, solo se te olvido el pequeño detalle de que me odia, y que yo también lo odio-

-por eso Kagome, el sería incapaz de siquiera pensar en sacarle provecho a la situación, aparte él es muy serio y solitario y con un carácter de los mil demonios , mantendría a la prensa a raya, nadie se le acercaría, entonces el alboroto no sería de gran magnitud, aparte, nadie lo conoce y no tiene en absoluto interés en que lo conozcan, eso es un punto a su favor- seguía convenciendo Sango

Tú –dijo ya con la cara totalmente roja del enojo, y estrellando su dedo índice contra el pecho de InuYasha- tú sabes todo lo que nos odiamos Sesshomaru y yo, y aun así fuiste capaz de pensar que el seria el hombre perfecto para mi video, eres un ca…-

Si, esa fue la segunda etapa: Ira

-Kagome Kagome, relájate, lo hice por tu propio bien, no creo que hayas querido que Naraku fuera tu hombre ¿cierto?, es más deberías de darme las gracias por haber conseguido a alguien a tiempo con las características más apegadas a lo que tu querías, antes de que Naraku firmara contrato.-

-¿Naraku?, que tiene que ver el aquí, ni siquiera estaba considerado entre las propuestas- dijo señalando la carpeta que tenía Kikyo en las manos-

-eso es lo que también venía a comentarte- hablo de nuevo Sango- La jefa – hizo un gesto de comillas mientras decía la última palabra- no iba esperar hasta mañana, ya que ella dice que estás haciendo mucho drama con eso, entonces ella tratando –volvió a hacer las comillas imaginarias- de ayudarte, le dijo a Naraku, y ni te cuento lo feliz que estaba ese cacharro-lanzo un bufido al aire, suspiro y continuo- iban a firmar el contrato esta misma tarde, ahí es cuando InuYasha se enteró, luego me encontró a mí, me lo dijo, y decidimos actuar cuanto antes. Sabemos cómo es Naraku así que no lo íbamos a permitir- dijo esto es una voz más tierna- así que InuYasha se hizo cargo para que se retrasara la firma del contrato, después yo llame a la jefa diciéndole que tú me habías encargado decirle que ya tenías a tu compañero, obviamente ella me pidió el nombre y los datos para poder hacer otro contrato, entonces le dije que no me lo habías dado, pero que le llamaba más tarde, y ella obviamente me dijo: "tienes 5 minutos"; llame a InuYasha y así quedamos que el mejor candidato para esto era su hermano.

La mente de Kagome era un verdadero caos, se le ponía la piel chinita de tan solo pensar que Naraku la podría tocar, ni loca.

-Ya hable con Zaya, le di los datos que necesitaba, Sesshomaru vendrá a firmar el contrato a las 6, tranquila hermanita, veras que todo sale bien, Sesshomaru está de acuerdo y acepto no molestarte en todo lo que dure la grabación, tranquila- dijo, acercándose a Kagome y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros

Kagome solo quería llorar, se encontraba confundida, poco valorada, sus ojos ya estaban un poco acuosos.

Ok, tercera etapa: depresión.

Sango la sentó de nuevo, y acaricio su cabello un poco. Ya se tranquilizaría en unos minutos, se decían los otros tres.

-Ok, lo acepto, es lo único que queda, pero que conste que esto no vino de mí y no tengo porque dirigirle la palabra a Sesshomaru ni un minuto más de lo que dure la grabación- dijo mientras otra vez se ponía de pie y caminaba a la salida.

-Si Kagome, te juramos no presionarte con nada más, veras que todo sale fabuloso- decía Sango dando brinquitos terminándose sentando en el lugar donde había estado Kagome

- Si Kagome, yo mantendré a mi hermano a distancia, te prometo que todo irá bien- decía InuYasha con la misma sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba, pero nervioso pro dentro, ya que se le había olvidado comentarle ese detalle a su hermano: no molestar a Kagome-

-claro, como no son ustedes los que estarán ahí, qué más da, nos vemos mañana- decía mientras tomaba su bolso y salía por fin de la habitación.

- Y cuarta etapa: Aceptación

- ¿Qué dices Kikyo?

- Nada, solo conozco a mi hermana. Las 4 etapas para la aceptación, si se fijan, Kagome siempre pasa por cada una de ellas, pero bueno. Ahora cuéntenme ¿con que sobornaron a Sesshomaru para que aceptara?- se dirigió a InuYasha

- Kikyo, ofendes a mi hermano, ¿no crees que el pudiera hacer algo por Kagome solo por ayudarla?

Kikyo no pudo evitar que una carcajada brotara de sus labios- InuYasha, desde que nací yo, y después Kagome, Sesshomaru nunca intento ayudar a nadie. Y cuando fuimos creciendo, Sesshomaru desarrollo una especie de obsesión asesina hacia Kagome. No creo que haya personas en el mundo más tercas, obstinadas y que no se toleren tanto como Sesshomaru y Kagome. ¿Sabe Sesshomaru lo que tiene que hacer, o de que va el video verdad Inu?

-¡oh! Bueno, mira… -Kikyo ya lo estaba fulminando con la mirada- No me veas así, por favor, te juro que intente decírselo, pero me corrió de su oficina antes siquiera de poder explicarle.-decía Inu al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a Kikyo y la miraba de esa forma que le habría enseñado el gato con botas en Sherk

La asistente suspiro, y recargo su cabeza en el sillón, al tiempo que InuYasha se levantaba- lo hecho, hecho esta, pero enserio ¿cómo lograste que Sesshomaru aceptara?- preguntó enderezando nuevamente su cabeza

Ahora era el turno de InuYasha de suspirar y tomando aire, procedió-No fue muy difícil, a decir verdad yo creí que iba a ponerse muy pesado.-dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

_Flash Back_

-Señor Sesshomaru, su hermano está afuera, quiere hablar con usted-dijo Mizuki, la secretaria de Sesshomaru. Este último suspiro cansado, el que su medio hermano viniera a verlo, significaba que quería algo, y que viniera a verlo a su oficina -la que tanto odiaba InuYasha- y no a su casa significaba que era algo muy grande.

-Hazlo pasar- en cuanto Mizuki cerró la puerta se aflojo la corbata, y se preparó psicológicamente, dispuesto a decir que no a lo que sea que viniera su hermano.

- Hola Sesshomaru, amo y señor de la mejor empresa que pueda existir en todo Japón y el mejor medio hermano que alguien pudiera tener – decía Inu mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el escritorio de Sesshomaru. Llego con la sonrisa más grande que su boca le permitiera.

Sesshomaru dio una imperceptible sonrisa a InuYasha, su ego había crecido con las palabras del contrario por muy hipócritas que estas se escucharan.

-¿qué es lo que quieres InuYasha?-

-Ok. Primero me sentare. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿A cambio de qué?- Sesshomaru estaba en guardia, por supuesto, su hermano era un rival peligroso. Un desliz en sus palabras y él lo aprovecharía, aunque claro; el porcentaje de que se equivocara era de prácticamente cero. Su semblante era serio y frio, igual que en cualquier otra situación.

-Como es un favor, no tienes que pedir nada a cambio- dijo el más chico, Sesshomaru volvió a la cara de incredulidad- lo sabía, eres tu; no podía esperar otra cosa, pero vengo preparado. Este es lo que te ofrezco. Te presto mi servicios de abogado las veces que quieras sin paga alguna.- dijo con toda la determinación que pudo.

-Debes estar metido en un gran problema- si bien Sesshomaru no cambio su expresión facial, por dentro le había sorprendido, él le ofreció un empleo a InuYasha como abogado de la empresa hace algunos años e InuYasha lo rechazó por el hecho de odiar la empresa que le quito a su padre.

-Vas a aceptar o no- presionó Inu-Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser el compañero de producción de Kagome… para su nuevo video- añadió Inu al ver la expresión de su medio hermano.

A Sesshomaru le sorprendió un poco que ese problema tuviera que ver con Kagome, esa niña mimada e inmadura que era amiga de InuYasha, no la odiaba, claro que no. Pero ella, cuando eran apenas unos chiquillos, puso a InuYasha por encima de él. Y a él nadie le hacía eso. Así que se propuso hacerle de cuadritos la infancia, la adolescencia, y su juventud. Paro de hacerla rabiar hasta que terminaron la universidad. Ella a pesar de estudiar administración de empresas, opto por la música, en balde esos 4 años de estudio. Así se separaron, ella tenía su música y él tenía la empresa de su padre. No la veía desde hace tres años, cuando el decidió arruinarle su cita con el tonto de Hakudoshi, debería agradecérselo, ese hombre era un patán.

-…y por esa razón Kagome necesita un compañero- explicaba Inu, pero Sesshomaru no había escuchado nada más que lo último.

-Está bien, acepto. Y no quiero tener un esclavo como mi abogado, así que solo te voy a dar un caso.- InuYasha se tensó, no creyó que su hermano fuera a pedir algo tan rápido- quiero que saques una orden de restricción para Kagura- casi se va de espaldas al escuchar lo que quería, eso era muy sencillo, y no se lo esperaba: para nada.-La quiero lejos de mi ¿entiendes?, no importa que trabaje en esta empresa, si quieres échala. El caso es que no se acerque ¿está bien?

-Dalo por hecho- sonreía Inu- hay que sacar algunas pruebas por acoso, y luego la orden estará hecha, cuenta con ello. Ahora; te espero a las seis en los estudios de grabación, sabes dónde están. Ahí firmaras el contrato, te pagaran obviamente. El director del video, salió de emergencia al extranjero, por lo que te reunirás con el hasta que regrese, que será el día viernes y te explique exactamente lo que requiere el video. Te llamare dándote la fecha por si hay cambio y obviamente la hora del encuentro, después de la reunión se te hará una prueba de vestuario. El lunes un pequeño ensayo. El video se grabara el siguiente martes.

-Sí, lo que quieras, ahora retírate que tengo una reunión.- se puso de pie y fue al pequeño baño con el que contaba su inmensa oficina.

InuYasha no cabía de emoción, había aceptado y ni siquiera pregunto que tendría que hacer. Eso era magnifico. Ya le diría después de que firmara el contrato, no vaya a ser que se escapara. Se levantó del sillón individual y camino hacia la puerta de salida, con una sonrisa. Después tendría que regresar a conocer a la acosadora de su hermano.

_Flash Back_

-Y eso es lo que pasó. No le ofrecí mucho, pero sabe que soy el mejor abogado de la ciudad, no podía decir que no.

- Tu siempre tan modesto – Dijo Sango, que por fin hablaba- Ahora tal vez deba irme a terminar de arreglar de una vez el vestuario de Kagome. Chicos nos vemos en la casa, díganle a Kagome que llevare el vestuario a casa para que se lo pruebe.

Y salió de la habitación dejando solos a su hermana con su novio cuando el celular de Kikyo sonó.

-Hola- contestó- si… no, no te preocupes, yo le digo, no creo que haya algún problema. Ok. Nos vemos en la casa entonces.- y con eso último colgó

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto el de ojos dorados

-Kagome, que no quiere ver a Sesshomaru todavía. Que vaya yo a la firma de contrato. Creo que está exagerando un poco. Sesshomaru no la odia, y puedo decirte que ella a él tampoco. La verdad esta grabación va a ser muy interesante, sin contar lo divertida.

-Tienes razón. Esas discusiones de cuando éramos más jóvenes eran sumamente entretenidas. Ja, aunque aun espero ver la cara de mi tonto hermano mayor cuando el director le diga que es lo que va a hacer en el video y como va a salir- y soltó la carcajada, estaba riéndose, cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza- ¡hey! Kikyo ¿Por qué me pegas?-

-No debes de burlarte de los demás, Kagome te pegaría si estuviera aquí-

-Ese es el punto mi vida, si estuviera aquí Kagome no haría esto- agarro de la cintura a su novia y la beso, era uno de esos besos desbordantes, que solo se daban si estaban completamente solos. Después de unos segundos se separaron- Ahora vamos a la entrada, Sesshomaru estará por llegar.-Tomo de la mano a Kikyo que aún está recuperando la respiración. Amaba a ese hombre, por cosas como esa.

* * *

**Pues eso es todo por ahora, decirles que ya tengo todo el fic, aunque tengo que revisar ortografía y otros detalles en el fic restante. Pero en general ya está hecho.**

**Con el Fic de una Cita Inesperada estoy algo atrasada, todas mis vacaciones trate de seguir, pero no me gusto como le daba camino. Con la historia de Ese árbitro, ya lo tengo, pero falta transcribir.**

**Ahora pues espero sus comentarios, o sus sugerencias ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Espero sus rr… adioss**

**Y cuídense muchooo!**

**Alezti**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por los comentarios y una disculpa por no poder actualizar más rápido. **

**Les dejo este pequeño cap, es corto… pero… mañana colgare el siguiente, ya que ahorita es alrededor de la una y media de la mañana y ya no me puedo demorar más, al menos no el día de hoy, pero me urgía actualizar.**

**

* * *

**

_Sesshomaru, mañana la reunión será a las once de la mañana, se puntual. Recuerda la prueba de vestuario. Te daré a firmar unos papeles para el traslado de Kagura. Después de eso puedes seguir con tu día normal. Bye hermanito_

-¡Quítese la camisa!

-¿Disculpe?

- Si, si… no me haga repetírselo, tengo tantas cosas que hacer, así que rápido rápido, camisa afuera por favor- decía mientras daba un par de aplausos y seguía haciendo esos ademanes raros y amanerados. Ese chico era gay, seguro. No tenía nada de malo, respetaba mucho a las personas, a todas en general, pero… ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que se tenía que quitar la camisa? Eso empezó a asustarle.

-¡hola! ¿Me escucha? Esa cara que pone no me gusta para nada-seguía hablando con ese tono en su voz tan chillón y pasándole una mano enfrente- no se imagine cosas que no son, solo lo voy evaluar y hare unos ajustes al vestuario, si se siente más cómodo llamare a la señorita Sango. ¡Sango!- grito el sujeto que tenía alrededor de unos 35 años, tenía poco cabello y vestía con un pantalón de vestir y camisa blanca con las mangas subidas. Era delgado y más bajo que Sesshomaru, en sí el hombre era guapo, de tez blanca.

Sango entro unos segundos después del llamado-Dime Christian-

-Aquí el señor-dijo enfatizando la última palabra y señalando al ojidorado-no quiere colaborar con la tarea, ¿puedes explicarle que es necesario que se quite la camisa?-ya estaba fastidiado eso se veía, pero su fastidio no era comparable con el de Sesshomaru.

Cuando llego al estudio de grabación le indicaron cuál sería su "camerino", el director de pacotilla dijo que tenía asuntos que arreglar y cambiaron la prueba de vestuario primero y luego iba la plática.

Así es como Christian llego con él a darle unos jeans y unas botas-por Dios, en su sano juicio ¿quién usa botas?- le indico que se cambiara. El empresario iba como es adecuado para él, con un traje color negro con camisa rosa muy bajito y una corbata de un tono plateado. Christian le había dado los jeans pero ¿y la playera? Así que tuvo que salir a preguntar todavía con su camisa rosa puesta pero fuera de los pantalones.

En el momento que le iba decir que se olvidaba de la playera comenzó el dilema, no sabía a donde iban a llegar con todo esto de la evaluación. Tal vez requería arreglos el pantalón, pero no era razón para quitarse la camisa, lo podrían hacer con ella puesta. Si no se apuraban iba terminar huyendo.

-Por favor Sesshomaru, lo necesitamos- Sango trataba de ocultar todo rastro de diversión para que Sesshomaru no se pusiera tan pesado y cooperara

Muy a regañadientes el peli plateado se fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa, hasta que por fin fue a dar a manos de Sango-Gracias, ahora quédate ahí-

Mientras Sango y Christian se alejaban un par de metros, Sesshomaru trataba de disminuir por todos los medios el bochorno tan grande que estaba pasando. Él sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, y no le daba pena en absoluto mostrarlo, pero eso era en la playa o en la comodidad de su casa, no frente a un sujeto que no le daba confianza y frente a una chiquilla que lo veía tan meticulosamente, mientras murmuraban cosas que no llegaba a escuchar.

-¿crees que debamos hacerle un bronceado?- pregunto Sango

-No, me parece que así está bien, Kagome es morena así que las pieles de los dos contrastaran de una forma magistral.

-Tienes razón. Tal vez ¿deberíamos deshilachar un poco el pantalón de abajo? para que se vea más juvenil, no tan serio. Y con un cinturón-

-Ok, ¡Lucy! Tráenos el cinturón que está en esa silla, ¡rápido!- gritaba a la joven que se había quedado mirando a Sesshomaru en la demostración.

Sango se acercó a Sesshomaru para entregarle el cinturón le indico que se lo pusiera y regreso a lado de Christian. Una vez colocado el cinturón y un par de minutos observándolo, decidieron que ese cinturón era muy grande

-No quiero nada ostentoso, necesitamos algo sencillo-si no le lastimara a Kagome, pensaba la morena mientras una sonrisita se dibujaba en su rostro- ¡Ya se! ¿Dónde está el cinturón que traías puesto?-Se dirigió al de ojos dorados.

Una vez arreglado los accesorios-donde se decidió que utilizarían el cinturón de Sesshomaru que era muy sencillo, la hebilla no estaba muy grande, en total simplicidad-pasaron al punto más difícil

-¿Qué haremos con su cabello?-pregunto Christian

-No lo sé, eso lo llevo pensando desde el martes. La idea era el cabello corto, pero no creo acceda a cortarlo. Podemos utilizar una peluca, su cabello largo puede alterar las escenas. Aunque también le darían un toque de misterio por las partes que llegue a cubrir.

- eso lo podemos escoger en el ensayo, hoy platicaremos con el director, y el lunes veremos qué es lo que daría mejor.-

Sesshomaru estaba más que irritado, esos dos no hacían otra cosa que hablar entre ellos dejándolo a él a merced de todas las que accidentalmente se equivocaban de cuarto. Ya estaba pensando en todos los casos sin importancia que le daría a InuYasha, casos que eran sumamente fáciles pero que le quitarían tiempo a su medio hermano. Al fin y al cabo él había prestado sus servicios sin paga y con alguien tenía que desquitarse de todo ello.

-Bien Sesshomaru, te agradecemos. Puedes cambiarte ya, el director está afuera. Suerte- se despidió y salió, dando paso a un hombre de unos 40 años pero con un look bastante juvenil, tenía el cabello negro y un poco largo y rizado de las puntas. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino con algunas zonas decoloradas, una playera negra con estampado blanco y un saco negro. Entraba con su café en la mano y sonriendo en todo momento, dejando de lado la cara de desagrado que le dirigía el empresario.

Se sentó en la silla del fondo donde antes había estado el primer cinturón que le probaron.

-Buenos días, tú debes ser Sesshomaru, el compañero de producción de Kagome. – decía mientras posaba su pierna derecha encima de la otra-Bien dejare que te cambies para luego exponerte todas las ideas acerca del video y como el tiempo se nos viene encima, necesito trabajar contigo bastante el día de hoy, necesito saber muchas cosas acerca de ti para poder adaptarme mejor a ti, y claro ayudarte a ti también para que la producción salga estupenda, así que ¡empecemos!

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y se metió al probador. Ese día iba ser muy largo

InuYasha caminaba rumbo al camerino de su hermano, traía los papeles que debía firmar para que trasladaran a Kagura a otro edificio. Pobre muchacha, si no fuera por lo que su medio hermano estaba haciendo por Kagome, el no haría eso.

Cuando fue a la empresa a investigar de la tal Kagura, él en verdad pensaba que era toda una acosadora, nada más alejado de la realidad. Kagura era una chica joven, guapa a su juicio, y lo único que había intentado era regalarle chocolates y un oso de peluche. ¿De dónde se supone que iba a conseguir las pruebas para poner la orden de restricción?

Al final solo tuvo una plática con Kagura, la cual enterarse la razón de la plática, contuvo unas lágrimas y accedió totalmente al traslado. Pobre chica.

Venia pensando justo en eso cuando una chica morena pasó a su lado, se veía algo mortificada. Que va, estaba muy mortificada, estaba hablando sola.

-No lo vi sin camisa, no lo vi sin camisa, no lo vi sin camisa, no lo vi sin camisa

-Kagome ¿estás bien?

-¡Vi a Sesshomaru sin camisa!- grito y varias personas que pasaban por ahí la observaron curiosos lo que hizo que su cara se pusiera más roja que un tomate-

-Calma Kagome, no entiendo cuál es el problema, antes ya lo habías visto sin camisa y hasta desnudo si mi memoria no me falla…¡Ouch! No me pegues-decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza debido al golpe que recibió de su amiga

-pues tú ya no me recuerdes ese hecho tan vergonzoso-siempre agachaba la cabeza cuando le recordaban ese momento

-Baah, lo disfrutaste… ¡por dios! Kagome ya deja de golpearme

- Tú eres el que insiste en ser tonto-

- Voy a ver a Sesshomaru ¿vienes?-echo a correr antes de que Kagome siquiera reaccionara a sus palabras- Nos vemos luego

-ash- ¡ese InuYasha! que sea mi mejor amigo no significa que tenga que estar recordándome todo lo que le he contado

-¡hey bonita! Como que tu mejor amigo, ¿no te olvidas de mí acaso?

* * *

**Espero no les parezca demasiado corto y sin chiste… pero ya vimos la prueba de vestuario de Sesshomaru, que pobre aún no se da cuenta que todo su vestuario son las botas y los jeans.**

**El video del que se habla está basado totalmente en un video real de una cantante real, tienen alguna idea? **

**Por ultimo agradezco sus comentarios, y como no puedo responder por que no tengo idea como, me permito agregar sus nombres aquí.**

**Sami: no me dejaste tu correo chica**

**Nami**

**Ayma Secret**

**Perliz**

**LU**

**Dulccergirl**

**ISYLU**

**Nabm**

**Minako**

**Emily Castro**

**hekate ama**

**hanniane**

**skarlet3**

**aledith**

**De nuevo gracias y espero nuevamente sus comentarios y/o sugerencias…**

**Adiós cuídense mucho**


End file.
